American Hogwarts
by Hpmcgonagallheart
Summary: Liz, a witch, accidentally went to Ilvermorny instead of Hogwarts, where she was originally supposed to go, now shes with the Durdsley's and she has a lot on her plate.
1. The first of the Durdsleys

This is my first Non-Minerva centered story so I hope you enjoy, and please review to keep the chapters coming, any suggestions are more than welcome, but I also like a little bit of criticism, to improve my writing and refine my skills I hope you enjoy oh and any time I tried to type in Durdsley, it would try to change it to Dudley Which I laughed at.

It was an early morning in the Durdsley home, I brushed my brown curly hair and got out of bed to Petunia shouting "Breakfast is done!" Ugh, Petunia, Dudley, and Vernon disgust me. Well seeing this is my story you should know my name, I'm Elizabeth, or Liz for short. I'm staying at the Durdsley's home because I'm going to Hogwarts, but they don't know that, they think I'm going to a boarding school here, but my Dad knows that I'm going to Hogwarts, seeing as he works for the American Ministry Of Magic, and Spells. I was supposed to go to Hogwarts my first year, but instead I went to Ilvemorny by mistake, mix up in mail, and was sorted into Thunderbird house, if I'm not mistaken that's something like Raven claw, but I will have to see what house I'm put into when I get there. I get dressed and go downstairs for breakfast, and I gag at the sight of Dudley, the arse has a crush on me. "Morning, Mr. Durdsley, Mrs. Durdsley, I hope you slept well last night?" I asked faking a smile. "Ah, yes thank you Elizabeth." Mr. Durdsley said reading the paper. I absolutely hate when people call me by my full first name, but I put up with it. "Did you sleep well last night, Elizabeth?" Dudley asked, and I almost puked. "Yes thank you for asking Dudley…" I said, wanting to vomit. "Harry! Get up you bum! Breakfast!" Petunia shouted. "Good morning Aunt Petunia." Harry said, and side smiled at me, I smiled back trying to not get them to . "Get my Dudleykins more grapefruit!" Petunia shouted. If I could she'd be grateful for Harry's company, I know I am. We're not allowed to use magic in public, which is understandable. "Dudley, where would you like to go today?" Mr. Durdsley asked, putting his paper down. "The movies Daddy! I've been wanting to see that new Skyscraper movie!" Dudley said. "Harry you should stay here, seeing what happened last time." Petunia said with a scowl. "Yes Aunt Petunia." Harry obliged. "Dear would you like to come with us?" Petunia asked with an obviously fake smile. "Uh no thank you, I feel a little sick, I think I should stay here." I lied, not wanting to be in a dark room with Dudley, or leave Harry here by himself. "Alright we should be going then, and if I find the house in disarray when I get home, no meals for two weeks!" Vernon shouted leaving with the other vomits. "Harry, now that your puking family is gone, I hope I'm right, are you a wizard?" I asked firmly, and his jaw dropped to the floor. "I'm not supposed tell anyone, but yeah I am." Harry said carefully. "Well its alright, cause I'm a witch transferring into Hogwarts, this year." I said excitedly. "Do you have your supplies?" Harry inquired. "Uh no, not yet." I said. "Well then we need to get you to Diagon Alley. For all your wizarding needs." Harry said enthusiastically. "Yeah, but what about the vomits?" I asked. "Easy, enough I hope." Harry said and we began to plot how we were going to get to Diagon Alley.


	2. The plan

We had figured it all out our lines and everything, and for once in a week I'm actually excited to see the Turdsleys, that's my new nick name for the people that are so obsessed with being "normal" yuck. "Good morning Mr. Durdsley, Mrs. Durdsley, Dudley, I hope you slept well?" I asked in a sickly sweet tone, batted my eyes, and sat down at the table, I almost made myself barf.

"Yes, Elizabeth, we slept just fine thank you." Petunia said making breakfast, which of course once served was burnt. I smiled at Harry and he gave me the signal, and I began to the tormenting. "So Mr. Durdsley, as school is upcoming I'm going to need to go to London, to grab school supplies and such, and I know your so busy so I was hoping, maybe Harry could show me the rest of London, as I don't want him to embarrass you when you go out and he can help with the school supplies." I asked, batting my eyes between the words in a pure innocent tone that was so sickly sweet, you would think I was riding a unicorn, with Rainbows behind me.

I had made an offer he simply couldn't refuse, and then came Harry. "I wouldn't mind taking her around London, showing her the wonders of the city, and besides Dudley is supposed to go to work with you, isn't he Uncle Vernon?" Harry said excitedly, finally getting out of the house. "Fine, but you will be to meet me at the Clock Tower at 6:00 pm sharp, and any minute later and I will be holding you personally responsible, Harry Potter." Vernon said sharply. We were in the car and on our way, and Dudley stared sickly at me the entire time, I wanted to tell him it wasn't going to happen, but I kept my mouth shut. Vernon dropped us off and we looked at the list of materials we needed.

"Can we really find all of this in London?" I inquired. "Yup" Harry replied, leading me to a corner bar called the Leaky Cauldron. We went inside and it seemed, everyone there knew Harry. " Who are these people, Harry? How do they know who you are?" I asked. "I'll tell you later, Lizzy." Harry replied with all seriousness. We went into Diagon Alley, and I knew I had to change all of my American Dollars into Galleons , Knots, and Bumbles. "Gringotts is where we're going to need to go first, get your money in order." Harry said with whimsy, and I seen that little twinkle in his eye, that I hadn't seen in a long time.

We head into Gringotts and we are greeted, well not really greeted, by goblins. "I would like to open an account please." I said to the goblin. "Name?" The goblin asked sourly. "Elizabeth Harriet Renton." I complied. "I would also like to transfer some money and make a deposit." I continued. "Here's your key, don't lose it, and how much would you like to transfer, and how much would you like to deposit?" The goblin sneered, now normally I don't like to be materialistic with money, but Dad insisted that I take Five Thousand dollars with me. "I would like to transfer Four Thousand dollars, and deposit the other One Thousand." I said, pretending to know what I'm doing. "Alright, money please." He asked, at least he knows manners. I handed him the money and he gave me 500 Galleons, 67 Knots, and 3 Bumbles.

I put them in my pocket-purse and we left, after the depositing business. First place we went was Olivanders Wands, my particular wand was Cedar with a unicorn core and 10 and ½ inches. Then was Barnum Books, Harry and I both got our books then off too Amanueieses Quills, for quills, and ink.

We had nowhere else to go so we went to, Eyelops Owl Emporium because I absolutely adore owls. There was only one that caught my eye, she was very small and petite, mostly brown feathers with white little specks on her back, with the most beautiful, big yellow eyes. Immediately I knew, she was the pet for me. I looked at her price tag, 78 Galleons, and 73 knots, I counted and I had left, 80 Galleons and 34 knots, no Bumbles though. I had just enough, so I payed for her . "What are you going to name her?" Harry asked. "Hm I don't know just yet… Minerva, what do you think girl, what about Minerva?" I asked the beautiful bird, and in response she cooed with happiness. "Ha-ha!" Harry laughed, as if something was funny. "What is it Harry?" I asked really worried that something was actually wrong with harry. "Our Transfiguration professor her first name is Minerva!" Harry explained "What?! Well then she must be very wise, considering the name Minerva literally means the wisest." I explained. "Uh-oh! Its 5:50 we better hurry! Let Minerva out of her cage she will find us." Harry said in a hurry. I complied, and we ran to the clock tower, with two minutes to spare. "Here give me the cage, Vernon will wonder why you have a bird cage." Harry said. "Oh yeah.." I replied handing him the cage.

TO BE CONTINUED…

-please review-


	3. Dudley finds the truth

After the Turdsleys business from yesterday, they haven't been more suspicious of me. They are acting strange, and I think they may have found out my identity. Dudley came up to me today.

"Hey, Liz, what's up?" Dudley asked "What do you mean?" I asked in all seriousness. "You seem to know something, are you? No you can't be… Are you?" Dudley asked in a sheepish tone. "I am not allowed to tell a no-mag like yourself." I complied with. "No-mag?" Dudley repeated. "Non-magic." I explained. "So you are.." Dudley said , with a hurt expression. "Yes, and I don't know why you and you mum and dad are so obsessed with being normal and ordinary." I reason. "Honestly, I just try to stay on my parents good side. " Dudley said, trying to hide his face. " And I'm sorry Dudley, but I don't like you like that.." I said putting my hand on his shoulder, " Now, truly I am sorry Dudley" I said drawing my wand "Obliviate." That had wiped his memory of everything I had just told him. I cant wait until tomorrow, because that's when Harry and I leave for Hogwarts.

Its early in the morning and I have to get my stuff packed, and we are ready to go, I've already sent Minerva on her way. "It's been a wonder, Elizabeth, nice to see you off Potter." Vernon said dropping us off. "Thank you Mr. Durdsley, Mrs. Durdsley." I said clutching my ticket. We grabbed our trolleys, and I looked at my ticket. "Is this some kind of joke? Platform 9 and ¾?" I asked. "Nope just run between walls of 9 and 10." Harry said.

Once we were on the train, I settled for an empty car, and three boys, one looked about our age, and the other two, obviously twins, looked about a year older than us. There was also two girls too, one about our age and one that is probably a fourth year. "Hi im Ron, this is Fred and George my brothers, and she's Ginny." the boy motioned, whom apparently was named Ron. "I think we can introduce ourselves Ron." Ginny said. "Yea" the twins replied. "Im Hermione." The curly redhead girl introduced herself. "Nice to meet you, all of you. So there's only.." I said counting the girls. "Three of us? Girls I mean.. Guess we gotta stick together like glue." I joked.

Then we sit and chat it up, but a fairly tall platinum blond man shows up. "Ah there's a new one." The boy said, I stood up and got out of the car. "Who are you?" I inquired. "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, too bad you've already fallen in with the wrong crowd. Padmat." Draco said. "What did you just call me?! Say that one more time and your dead!" I said grabbing my wand and pushing him to the wall, I turned around, pretended to walk away, turned to face the boy, grabbed him and punched him square in the face, not once but twice. "Your just lucky I didn't kill you! Ass wit!" I shouted fuming. "Wait until my father hears about this!" Malfoy said running, I sat back down hearing everyone cheer for me, but I began to cry.

"Did he seriously just call you a…" Hermione followed. "Yes… but I don't know how that jerk knew… I didn't turn…." I cried. "What does that mean?" The twins asked in unison. "It's when your mum or dad has an animagus of a wolf, there's a ¼ chance that the child has that same ability, im the exception, there's only two ways to tell, your eyes turn or they see your ears." I said shoving back my hair. "See? Do you all know… Padfoot?" I asked carefully. "How do you know his nickname?" Harry inquired. " He's technically, my Uncle, my mom and Padfoot are brother and sister, but my mum died of heart problems when I was young, they were born of the same litter, my mum and him were the only two that were, the way they were." I explained.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **-PLEASE REVIEW-**


	4. The sorting

We'd arrived at Hogwarts, and we were greeted to a huge castle, and I mean huge. We walked in and, I had seen whom I assumed were professors, and an modernly aged man with a long, snowy white beard approached, and he seemed happy. "Who do I have the pleasure of meeting? A new student? Well I am Professor Dumbeldore, the Headmaster." The Headmaster announced. "I am Elizabeth, or Liz for short, I transferred from Ilvermorny, and it is a pleasure to meet you Professor." I introduced. "Ah yes Lizzy, well we need to get you sorted, hmmm, would you be comfortable being sorted with the first years?" Dumbledore asked. "I don't mind, as long as students don't mistake me for a first year." I said chuckling. " No we will make it well aware you're a fifth year." Dumbledore laughed.

After talking with Dumbledore, we'd went into, the great hall, very well named. "The celing is amazing…" I gazed at the celing, bewitched to look like the night sky. "It's bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in Hogwarts, A History." Hermione informed. "I know I've read about it too, I thought I was the only person of our generation to read informational books for fun." I joked. They'd sat down, but I had to stay in the back of the room, waiting to be introduced. A professor, dressed in dark green robes, and around her early seventys took her spoon and wine goblet and knocked them together. "Attention, please." The professor announced, I didn't know who she was but I knew would like having her in class.

"Now students, we are excited to announce that we have a transfer student in our school." Dumbledore began. "Elizabeth Renton, everyone." Dumbledore announced my name and I knew I was supposed to go up to the chair. I walked up the long hall, and the professor motioned for me to sit in the chair. "Professor Mcgonagall will now place the Sorting Hat on your head, Professor?" Dumbledore boomed.

The professor placed the Sorting Hat on my head, and to my surprise it began to talk. "Ah, a new one, a hmm you have two sides to you yes, very wise and clever, a very fascinating mind indeed. But the other side takes more courage, almost wild, intense bravery that's for sure." This had gone on for about five more minutes, until he'd finally reached a verdict. "Even though you have an amazing mind, I think youd be best in GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat shouted.

I wiped my brow, and sat right inbetween Hermione and Fred. "Wow that's the longest sorting since Flitwick. Professor Flitwick, that is, he's head of Ravenclaw house, you already know Professor Mcgonagall, the lady that put the Sorting Hat on your head. She's head of Gryffindor house. Then theres Professor Snape, our potions teacher, and head of Slythern house, hates us Gryffindors, but highly favors the Slytherins. Last but not least is Professor Sprout, head of Huffelpuff house." George and Fred covered in pieces. I don't know why, but I could tell the two appart easly, Freds hair parting is just a little bit more to the left of George's.

 **-Please Review I am in need of suggestions and I am not sure where to follow from here, so suggestions are highly needed.-**


	5. Meeting Umbridge

We'd had a nice calming dinner, we'd joked and then we'd went to the Gryffindor Common Room and just chilled for a little bit. "Hey have you ever thought about playing Quidditch?" Harry piped. "Ever thought about playing? Puh-Lease, I was the best seeker in Thunderbird house! I got into Quidditch my first year." I boasted. "Really?" Harry questioned. "Hey you guys leys compare schedules" Ron pointed out. "Yah!" Hermione agreed.

We put our schedules side by side, and we had most of our classes together, but there was a new DADA teacher, or Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. "Who is Professor Umbridge?" I asked. "I don't know…" Harry answered. "Oh no! It's Dolores! She works for the Ministry… This is probably bad news for us.." Hermione followed. " Well we'll just gonna have to pull through it.. I mean how bad can she be?" Ron put in. I looked at my watch and realized how late it was. "Hey you guys, its super late I'm going to turn in for the night." I said heading for my bed.

We woke up straight away, and I walked with Hermione and Harry down to breakfast, and sat with Ron and the entire gang. "Hey who's the walking tulip?" I said looking at Umbridge laughing. "I don't know but she looks like a pink corvette." Fred joked. "Poor Professor Snape, and look at Professor Mcgonagall, I feel so bad for them." I said laughing. We'd left breakfast a short while after and we had Divination, it was awfully bad. Then was DADA.

"Alright class, now put those wands away, and we can begin. It is within the eyes of the Ministry that we have completely safe learning environment for all of the students so we will be learning through this textbook." Dolores said. "Wait, we're not using magic at all? What about you-know-who? We need to protect ourselves from the Deatheaters. What about Cedric Diggory huh? I'm not going to sit idly by while Deatheaters come looking for us to kill us!" I shouted angered by this woman audacity to say we're not even going to use magic and prepare ourselves for inevitable demise. "Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident, now sit down Elizabeth." Umbridge said, like she'd owned the place. "Sounds like your birth! Now I don't know about the rest of you but I'm not going to just sit in my bottom all day waiting for Voldemort to come and kill me, if any students like you can join me and actually learn how to defend yourselves when necessary." I said picking myself up and leaving, surprised when almost everyone else joined me.

"Wow! Lizzy you were amazing back there." Luna had said, super excited. "Thanks, guess I was put in Gryffindor for good reason." I said smiling. "Hold on there might be an issue…" One boy said. "What is it?" I asked, seeing no potential problems. "Where are we going to practice?" The boy said whom I had no idea who was. "Easy, the room of Requirement. It only opens when it is required, that's why it's called that." I pointed out. I led them all to a wall that moved right in front of us. "Alright everyone in, we will divide everyone into equal groups, that way it's easier to teach, Harry, Hermione, Ron, will you guys help me teach?" I directed towards the three. "Sure!" the three said in unison.


	6. Fighting back

"Alright hmm, lets get Ginny, Fred, George, Luna, Collin Creavy, and Seamus Finnegan. You five I'll teach. Umm Ron, can you take Neville, Lavender, Katie, Cho, Parvati, and Terry? Hermione, you can take Ernie, Romalda, Percy, and the twins. Harry you need to practice by yourself, You-know-who is after you so I'll be teaching you the more advanced spells, alright?" I announced, getting everyone in order. We practiced for about three hours, until I decided to get Umbridge out.

"Hey, Harry, I'll be right back I have something to settle, to get rid of Umbridge once and for all." I said, leaving. Harry knew what he had to do. "Hey Umbridge! Let's talk." I shouted in her defiance. "What do you want, Elizabeth?" She drew her wand, and I knew I was in for it. "Well, you're playing on MY battlefield, Hun, so enjoy your power while it lasts, because I think I'm going to have a little talk with my Uncle Cornelius Fudge, today." I said. "What are you talking about, Cornelius Fudge is not your Uncle." Umbitch, my new nickname, said. "Well then you don't know a whole lot about my family, do you? Ha-ha It's funny really, so I'd watch your back, if I were you." I said, leaving towards the Headmasters office.

I got into Headmasters office, and we began to chat. "Professor Dumbeldore, may I use the floo, to get to the Ministry, I need to talk to my Uncle, about Dolores." I asked hopefully. "Uh, sure, I don't see why not." The professor said, placing a lemon drop in his mouth, he loves those damn candies. I grabbed some floo powder, and flooed right into the Ministry. "Uncle Cornelius!" I exclaimed giving my Uncle a big hug. "My Lizzy! What, do I owe the pleasure?" My Uncle said, hugging me back. "I'm afraid, it's on less happy matters, Uncle. More specifically, Dolores Umbridge." I said, releasing my uncle. "Oh no, what now?" He questioned. "She is ruining, DADA uncle. She's not even teaching us! She's reading out of a book! Not only that but the many people that left, I'm the one teaching them." I said "What!? Dolores said that you would be happier, learning from the book!" Uncle Corny shouted with rage. "She needs to go! She's acting like she owns the school, and the fact that she a walking tulip just makes it worse." I said trying to explain my cause. "Don't you worry bout a thing my sugar plum, she'll be gone before you know it." He said still enraged.

 **TWO HOURS LATER..**

"I don't, no! I wont leave this school! It's in chaos as is! If I leave it will get worse!" Umbridge is shouting at my Uncle, and I rush in. "HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE MINISTER THAT WAY?!" I said growling. "What did you just say? Elizabeth?" She questioned drawing het wand. "I SAID HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR MINISTER THAT WAY! DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I shouted with rage. She shot some sort of spell at me, but I was ready for it, and transfigured. "YOU'VE DONE IT NOW BITCH!" I howled and lunged, taking a nice size bite, right in her shoulder. I let go, and I howled for back up. "Thanks for coming on such short notice Filius. Alright everyone GET HER!" I yelled. They wrangled her up, so she couldn't defend herself. "No problem, if you ever need any help, just remember to howl." The centaur said.

"Now, Umbridge, you will leave, and you will NEVER hold a state of office ever again, understood?" I questioned, mocking her accent. "Y-Yes, fine." She said in defeat. I could here students whooping with joy, and Professor Mcgonagall came up to me. "Fifty points will be awarded to Gryffindor house! Not only because of Elizabeth's bravery, but because you stood up to a professor, and pointed her out when she was wrong." Mcgonagall said, obviously beaming, seeing Umbridge in misery.


	7. Mom?

After our little victory, Mcgonagall decided to pull me aside. "What is it Professor?" I asked, worried I was in trouble. "Did your Dad put you up for adoption? As of recently?" She questioned, and yes I was, but how did she know. "How did you know?" I was afraid to know the answer. "Well you're in luck, because I'm the one adopting you." She said holding up the adoption papers. I ran and gave her the biggest hug ever, in fact I was crying. "Thank you!" I said still crying. "It's all right, my Lizzy." She said, not acting like her normal stern self, hugging me back. We hugged, and cried for a while. "I will be right back okay? I'm going to go celebrate with the others." I said, pulling away from my mothers embrace.

"What did Mcgonagall want?" Ron asked inquisitively. "Well, turns out, now I have a mother, for the first time in, years." I said relived. "Whoa whoa, start from the beginning Liz." Harry said confused. "Alright, so after my mom got, well killed, by you know who my dad tried to raise me, but as of last week he put me up for adoption, because I reminded him too much of mom. After our little victory, Mcgonagall decided that she wanted a child, and she adopted me." I explained everything in detail. "Wow…." The trio said stunned. "And after everything we've been through, there's one more thing I have to do." I said smiling.

I sailed across the halls, effortlessly and I happened upon the twins, talking it up as usual. "Hey Fred, George. Hey George can I borrow Fred for a moment?" I asked grabbing Fred's arm. "Sure?" He said as if not totally sure on his answer. I pulled Fred to a more secluded spot so we could chat, as it happens the sixth year was smiling ever so intensely. "What is it Liz?" He asked wondering why he had to be away from his brother. "Well I don't know exactly how to say it so I'll show you instead." I said jumping up, pressing my lips against his, kissing ever so sweetly. To my surprise, he kissed back, and it was lovely. Once we'd stopped snogging, we pulled apart from one another. "I love you too, my Lizzy." He answered with a new confidence. "That's all I've ever wanted." I replied relived. We went back and I decided to give Freddy back to George, of course I'm almost positive Fred was going to tell George everything, so I gave him a goodbye kiss, and left to meet up with the trio.

"Where did you run off to Liz?" Ron asked, seeing I was in a particularly good mood. "To find your brothers." I answered, and I could tell they wanted more info. "What did they do?" Harry asked, as if they pulled a prank or something. "It was actually more Fred than anyone, and I don't know if he'd want me to tell you guys yet or not, so I'm not going to." I answered mischievously. "Aww come on, tell us what happened, please?" Hermione whined. "Fine, Fred and I are, well dating." I said, nervously and all three jaws dropped to the floor. "WHAT?! Wait your dating my BROTHER?" Ron said, putting the pieces together. "That's why you're in such a good mood, you two were snogging, weren't you?" Hermione asked. "Maybe.." I smiled. "Wow…. That is just wow…." Harry finished speechless. "Wait… How will Mcgonagall react?" Ron pointed out. "Oh boy…" I answered now worried. "Well you know she's going to find out sooner or later, considering she is a teacher, and teachers find out everything." Hermione said matter-of-factly.


	8. The Quidditch Tryouts

I had been ready forever now. Quidditch tryouts are today, and I cannot wait. "You ready, Lizzy?" Harry sneered. "Yah, im ready to beat you for the spot of the seeker, don't worry I wont go too hard on you." I joked. We burst into a fit of laughter, until Mom stopped by. "Kill 'em out there today, my lion" She said bumping me in the arm. "Don't worry I will." I said smiling. I gave her a hug, and grabbed my Nimbus 2001 broom, heading for the field. I let out a howl for good luck, and the tryouts began.

Harry stayed in one position looking for the snitch, but I knew better than that. I started flying around the field, looking for the golden little speck. Lest behold, I found it. Harry charged after, at a surprisingly fast speed. We were getting super close to the ground, but that didn't stop me. I pulled up at the last minute and kept on going. I began to stand upon my broom, as I had been practicing.

I was reaching for the golden snitch, and I fell off my broom. "Lady down!" Oliver Wood, the captain shouted. "I'm fine, in fact I caught the snitch!" I said holding the snitch in my hand victorious. I mounted my broom, and flew up to show everyone. People cheered, and murmurs of shock went around.

"Hey Harry, you alright? Hold on! I've got it! You can also be a seeker." I said smiling. "Huh? I'm not following?" Harry said confused. "Every other game you will play, like for example our first game is against Raven claw Ravens, I will play them, then the next game, which is against Slytherin Snakes, you will play. Are you following?" I said explaining. "Yah, but Oliver will want to know first." Harry said smiling.

We went looking for the sixth year and we were so excited. "Ah Professor Mcgonagall, can we borrow Wood, for a moment?" I asked, hopeful. "Yes I don't see why not, Liz." Mom said, smiling. "What is it my top two seekers?" Oliver inquired. "Well, we're hoping you'll say yes." I said and Harry and I began to explain our idea. "It sounds brilliant! We will set it up at our next practice." Oliver smiled, heading back inside.

We cheered, and it was dinner by the time we met up with everyone else. "Well what are the results?" Ron asked. "We're both the seekers for Gryffindor team, we even asked Oliver Wood." I informed. "COOL!" Hermione said shouting. "I would like to announce an amazing victory today! For Gryffindor, as they have pulled off an amazing stunt, as they now have two seekers!" Albus boomed with excitement. There were many murmurs in the room. Mom raised her glass and winked. I was so excited, Harry and I were beaming with joy. The rest of the night we ate in calm retrospect.

We chatted in the common room, late in the night when Mcgonagall appeared. "Ah this couldn't wait, dear, so meet me in the morning." She said, surprisingly still in her teaching robes. I hugged her and then, she left, most likely off to bed.

 **There will be no more chapters in this series, instead there will be a sequel book titled the Most Horrible Thing, if you are interested. Thank you everyone for the continued support.**


End file.
